Until There's Nothing Left of Us
by KingSoren
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles. Plusieurs couples, mais principalement Akuroku
1. Darkness

Bonjour les gens! \o/ Ca faisait un bail dis donc! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que la chaleur a pas e raison de vous :P

Bon alors, me revoici avec ce petit - tout petit - OS de ma confecion. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec mes fics en ce moment, celle que j'avais justement prévue pour KH n'avance pas un pouce, le scénario est toujours pas fini, et j'ai d'autre fic que j'aimerai bien commencer à écrire, mais qui navancent pas non plus. Donc voila, coté fic, c'est le calme plat, et même archi-plat.  
C'est bien pour ça que cet OS est sorti de ma tête hier soir alors que ma connection intenet avait momentanément rendue l'âme, j'en ai marre de rien écrire, alors j'ai fait un truc à l'origine sans but, et qui, finalement, s'est tranformé en ce que vous avez sous les yeux, et un peu différent de ce que je fait d'habitude. J'espère qu ça vous plaira quand même.  
A ce propos, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite, j'ai dans l'esprit la vague idée de faire une série d'OS/Drabbles ayant pour thène soit les éléments, soit les saisons... mais vu où me mènent mes idées en ce moment, j'espère ne pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Bon, le monologue est fini, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

**_And I found You on the way._**

**_Now... It is Silver and Silent,_**

**_It is Silver and Cold._**

**_(AFI – Silver and Cold)_**

Où suis-je? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Les ténèbres ont tout emporté. Je ne ressens plus rien. La fatigue s'est envolée, la douleur à disparu. C'est à peine si je me sens m'effondrer sur le sol. La terre me parait douce, comme un nuage. Mais il n'y a pas de nuage dans mon monde. Dans ce lieu où les ténèbres dominent la moindre pensée, le moindre geste.

Ici, tout est noir. Il fait toujours noir. Aucune source de lumière, aucune source de chaleur ne vient illuminer cet endroit. Une obscurité totale, insaisissable et pourtant, tellement présente, pesante. Presque palpable Mais comment attraper les ténèbres? Telle le brouillard, elles passent toujours entre les mailles du filet, s'échappe pour revenir, toujours plus puissantes.

Et moi, perdu dans cette immensité sans fin, je sombre un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et mes sens s'estompent, au fil du temps, comme une ivresse passagère. Pourquoi résister? Je n'ai plus mal. J'en ai assez de souffrir, tous les jours, subissant sans aucun répit les regards, les remarques, les gestes de chacun. Assez de feindre d'ignorer leur jugement. Tous, sans aucune exception. Ou peut-être. Je ne me souviens plus.

Ici, au moins, je suis seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, pas besoin de faire attention à la moindre de mes paroles ou de mes mouvements, pas besoin de jouer à l'obéissante marionnette. Je suis libre. Libre de toute contrainte. Libre…

Quand ais-je ressenti un tel sentiment pour la dernière fois? Quand ais-je _cru_ avoir ce sentiment? Les combats sont les seuls instants où je suis enfin libéré. Seul, ma Keyblade à la main, combattre pour survivre. Cette dance éternelle de la vie et de la mort, tango du diable, où le sang et le trépas sont la seule réalité. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on frôle la mort que la _vie_ prend tout son sens.

Cependant, moi, je n'ai aucune vie. Et la mort, tout comme mon existence, n'est encore une fois que ténèbres. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait à lutter inutilement? Le résultat sera le même, que nous combattions, que nous abandonnions, que nous espérions, que nous nous soumettions… Au final, quelle différence y aura-t-il? Aucune.

Au loin, très loin, comme dans un rêve, je sens une présence à mes cotés, hors des ténèbres qui m'entoure. Les sans-cœurs viendraient t'ils achevaient leur tache? Qu'ils viennent… Je n'ai plus la force de me relever. Le froid a envahi mes membres, mes vêtements, ma peau. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie nécessaire de fermer les yeux. Ou peut-être bien plus la force de les ouvrir. Comment savoir?

Qu'ils viennent. Je ne veux plus de cette pseudo vie passée dans la solitude. Je ne veux plus de cette méfiance, de ces doutes, de cette rancœur qu'on me porte. Chaque jour se répète, avec son lot de haine en plus. Cette haine tellement lourde à porter sur ses épaules.

_Roxas…_

Les ténèbres m'appellent, inlassablement. Elles savent que je ne peux leur échapper, que je suis destiné à retourner au néant. Elles attendent, patientes, que leur heure soit venue. Aujourd'hui est une belle nuit pour mourir.

_Roxas!_

Les ténèbres se font moins denses. Ou sans doute est-ce moi qui suis en train de partir. Mon corps s'alourdit, la douleur revient, réveillant mes muscles endormis.

Au dessus de moi, un mince, très mince arc de cercle blanc, brille faiblement dans les ténèbres. De la lumière. La Lune.

Je réalise.

Je ne pars pas. Je suis en train de revenir.

Vacillant dangereux en haut du ravin des ténèbres, un halo de lumière apparaît au loin, s'approchant de moi, faisant reculer les ténèbres qui retournent se cacher, comme effrayées par cette vive lumière. Elles retournent dans leur repère, me libérant de leur emprise. Mais je sais qu'elles reviendront. Elles reviennent toujours.

Les étoiles brillent dans la nuit, se détachant du ciel sombre. Dans un coin de la voute céleste, la lune me sourit, fière, pure, me narguant de sa lumière pâle.

Et surtout, la lumière ardente de deux yeux émeraudes.

L'espoir d'une main tendue, qui patiente, elle aussi, autant de temps qu'il faudra pour qu'on la saisisse enfin.

-"Je suis venu te chercher." La chaleur de sa voix, qui dissipe les derniers doutes. La chaleur d'un regard, la clarté de son sourire.

Une autre main qui saisit l'espoir, qui saisit la lumière.

Parce que le monde n'est pas seulement fait de froid et d'argent.

Tant que cette lumière sera toujours là pour me guider au travers des ténèbres.

Finalement, je ne suis pas si seul que ça…


	2. Songs that Saved my Life

Bonjour à tous en cette sombre ( ou pas) période de rentrée des classes. C'est avec plaisir que je remet les pieds sur ce fandom, avec une envie particulière d'écrire sur Kingdom Hearts en ce moment, je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
Me voici donc avec un nouveau drabble, basé sur un coup autre que le Akuroku, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit... Ah, si quand même un indice... euh... Ils font partie des 13? :P Allez, bonne lecture et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont repris les cours cette semaine ou qui les reprendrotn d'ici peu de temps!

* * *

Du papier, encore et toujours

Du papier, encore et toujours. Ce papier que je ne quitte jamais, ces livres qui m'entourent à chaque instant. Seul façon de sortir de ce monde monotone et fade. Les jours s'enchainent, les combats, les sang et rien n'avance dans les recherches. Le _Kingdom Hearts_, nous avait promis Xehanort. Peut-être ne l'attendrons-nous jamais finalement, comment savoir si les calculs sont exactes, avec toutes ces variables que sont les cœurs? Les livres eux-mêmes ne peuvent me donner cette réponse, et pourtant, je suis bien placé pour connaître le savoir qu'ils contiennent.

Et dans ce monde de noir et de blanc, seul une chose arrive encore à me faire dresser la tête pour me sortir de ces lignes qui se suivent et s'enchainent. Cette mélodie qui s'échappe parfois dans l'air, au coin d'un couloir, derrière une porte.

Ces petites notes qui résonnent et semblent donner un peu de couleur au monde. Et c'est quand je relève les yeux, et que je te trouve avec cette cithare dans les mains que j'arrive à oublier tout ce qui nous entoure.

Ces musiques qui changent une vie, tu est bien le seul à savoir les retranscrire. Une beauté que l'on ne peut trouver dans les livres, qui arrive à toucher ce que nous ne possédons pourtant pas.

La seule chose qui me fait revivre cette époque lointaine ou mon cœur n'était pas qu'un but vain et abstrait.


	3. Once Upon Time

Me revoila, et oui, c'est rapide, mais j'ai des drabbles en rab, que voulez-vous? (enfin, juste un après celui-là). Et puis, fuat que je me donne du courage, je reprends les cours lundi, faut que je décompresse... Snif TT

Bon, pour en revenir à ce drabble... retour aux classiques, et à mes deux chouchous, je pense que tout le monde devinera aussi de qui je veux parler o/ Parce que Roxas n'est pas et n'a pas toujours était un petit garçon souriant et amoureux, que c'est un être presque humain et sans coeur.  
Un chtite dédicasse à ma soeurette de coeur **Na.Shao** Parce que j'avais juste envie voila.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Qui es-tu? Il m'arrive encore de me poser cette question parfois, malgré ce temps passé ensemble. Et je ne possède toujours pas la réponse. Qui se cache réellement derrière ces pupilles cobalt? Je ne sais si le temps me la donnera, cette réponse, ou si je devrais me contenter de l'inconnue.

Est-ce toi qui me regarde aussi froidement dans les couloirs comme si je n'étais qu'un étranger? Ces répliques cinglantes que tu me lances sont-elles vraies ou ne sont-elles qu'un trompe l'œil?

_Un grain de sable, un sourire._

Est-ce toi qui, en mission, m'ignore et me traite en simple être insignifiant, négligeable? Ces meurtres de sang-froid ne sont-ils que le reflet de ton âme?

_Un grain de sable, une caresse._

Est-ce toi qui, le soir lorsque nous sommes seuls, m'éloigne d'un simple regard, nie notre existence? Ces refus sont-ils le fond de ta pensée et le rejet d'une peur que tu essaye de cacher?

_Un grain de sable, un baiser._

Et pourtant je connais un autre toi. Je connais ce Roxas tendre et aimant. Cet être que je suis le seul à connaître, juste le temps qu'un grain de sable ne s'écoule dans cet immense sablier qu'est le temps. Ce Roxas n'est-il qu'une illusion de plus?

Car le toi d'il y a quelques instants n'existe déjà plus, et tu me lance à nouveau ce regard froid et sans vie. Non, vraiment Roxas… Je ne saurais jamais qui tu es.


	4. Lips Like Morphine

Bon voila, le dernier drabble de ma réserve, qui aura mis du temps à venir! mais les cours ont repris, mon roman stagne, je bosse sur des nouvelles pour des concours et le temps passe vite, bien trop vite, et mes cours ne s'apprennent malheureusement pas tout seul (je devrai être en train de réviser ma foutue chimie quantique). Enfin bon, caaaaalme et remaxation comme on dit. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaire, un peu Angst sur les bord, violent d'un coté. D'un coté seulement. mais je l'aime bien.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour vous tous. un jour, lointain sans doute, je reviendrais avec d'autres drabbles. Soyez patient ;)

* * *

Il est en colère

Il est en colère. Je le sais, alors qu'il se retourne vers moi, avec cet éclat bien particulier dans les yeux. De la haine, de la rancœur. Peut-être un peu la peine d'avoir été trahi, espérais-je. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Pas lorsqu'il est comme_ ça_. Pas lorsqu'il est _Numéro XIII_.

Il se rapproche de moi, la démarche conquérante. Il ne me supporte pas. Il ne supporte pas que je me mette en travers de son chemin. Il plante violemment sa Keyblade dans le sol avant de me saisir par le col, de rapprocher mon visage du sien. Ses traits son dur, ses poings tremblent de cette colère immuable.

-"Ne refais jamais ça."

Il sait pertinemment que ces mots, ce ton, me lacèrent tel un millier d'éclat de verre. Mais c'est ce qu'il recherche. Me briser. Briser cette dernière chose qui le retient à sa conscience. Me détruire pour mieux se détruire.

Il baisse son poing un peu plus, et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Contact froid et sans émotions, violent et bestial. Juste pour faire mal. Signifier cette dominance, montrer que je ne suis qu'un jouet. Cruel lien qui nous unit. Ce n'est qu'une blessure de plus lorsqu'il me regarde à nouveau.

-"C'est bon, c'est retenu?"

Même ses lèvres ne peuvent me faire oublier.


	5. Sea's Grief

Eh beh! J'avais oublié que je l'avais dans un coin celui-là, il s'était caché pour éviter la publication - et je le comprend d'ailleurs. faut pas être timide voyons, il est choupinou en plus (enfin... ça dépend de ce qu'on entend par choupinou u.u)  
Pas de AkuRoku, pour une fois, soyons un peu - ou pas - original. Je laisse devincer, c'pas compliqué en plus :P  
Allez bonne lecture à vous, je file en cours, mon bus va pas m'attendre D Bisous à tous!

* * *

Les cordes de la cithare grincent doucement. Seul, assis sur son lit, la pièce raisonnant de sa douce musique. Devant lui, quelques gouttes d'eau dansent au son de l'instrument, comme pour essayer de le distraire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Il n'y a que lorsqu'il est seul qu'il peut se laisser aller ainsi. Les missions ne sont que des temps mort que lui offre inconscient le leader de l'Organisation. Peut-être a-t-il perdu l'envie de combattre. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

Le manoir Oblivion a été détruit, et tout ceux assignés à cette mission aussi. Lui aussi. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il était encore là. Les quelques livres trainant dans sa chambre, le puzzle inachevée sur la grande table blanche. Jamais il ne se finira. Il est là, simplement là, les pièces éparpillé comme ces milliers de mondes, ces milliers de cœurs.

Le musicien entame une nouvelle mélodie. Les gouttes d'eau tombent, sans doute lassées de le voir aussi… effondré ?

Seul un aura survécu.

Une fausse note. Il rouvre les yeux et fixe la fenêtre. Le soleil brille. Il respire calmement, lentement avant que ses doigts ne parcourent à nouveau les cours.

Il est un peu en colère, au fond. Jaloux, s'il peut l'être. Même s'il n'a rien contre le numéro VIII. Mais il trouve cela injuste. Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose si Xenmas l'avait envoyé là-bas ? Ou aurait-il disparu à jamais lui aussi ?

La dernière note raisonne. Quelqu'un frappe contre la porte. Bien évidemment, il sait. Un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il reconstitue lentement son masque. Axel entre dans la chambre, lentement. Il est le seul à s'en être rendu compte. De ce vide. _"Pourquoi lui?"_ , s'est toujours demander le numéro IX. Pourquoi lui.

« Je te dérange ? »

Demyx ne peut s'en empêcher. Il serre sa cithare, fort. Les cordes rentrent dans sa peau alors que le sang coule sur le sol. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le détester.

« Oui. »

Alors le roux murmure une vague excuse et s'en repart. Il ne se lasse pas d'essayer. Le blond se lève et pars, à son tour. Il a besoin de prendre l'air. D'échapper à ses souvenirs. Il va devoir s'habituer. A ne plus avoir de cœur.

Les gouttes n'ont pas fini de danser au son de sa triste cithare.


End file.
